Tack
Tack (birth name Michael and sometimes referred to as the Thief) is an Invalid and a member of the group Lena Haloway travels with. He is deeply in love with Raven. Early Life Tack was born with the name Michael in an unnamed verified community (possibly in New Hampshire). Not much is known about his early life except that his mother was a nurse and that his sister had to have an illegal procedure at some point--possibly an abortion after being in contact with an Uncured boy. Perhaps due to this or for other reasons, he rejected the cure and life in verified communities and escaped into the Wilds sometime before he turned 16. Life as the Thief For a while he survived in the Wilds by stealing from other groups and homesteads, particularly from one homestead in New Hampshire. He was eventually captured by a man named Gray and was left tied up in the sickroom while the entire group debated what to do with him. Another girl, Raven, was also in the sickroom at this time but this was because her adopted daughter, Blue, was very ill. He correctly identified her sickness as RSV and promised if Raven untied him and let him go, he'd be able to find medicine to heal her. Raven refused at first but as Blue got sicker, she relented and helped him go free. He fully intended to break his promise and just run but he knew that was what Raven thought he'd do so he aimed to prove her wrong. He later revealed this to Raven before their first kiss. He went to a clinic in a verified community and brought back supplies for the whole camp. Grandpa remarked that the boy was as "sharp as a tack" for figuring out how to pillage the clinic and that is how he got his third, and final, name. Life with Raven Raven and Tack stayed together and the two developed a romantic relationship. Raven eventually reached the top of the camp hierarchy as leader and Tack became her right-hand man. Around this time they both joined the resistance and got fake procedure scars. Pandemonium When Lena Haloway escaped from Portland and ran into their group, they were at the Rochester Homestead. Tack and Lena did not get along well and the two mostly avoided each other. As winter descended and the camp had to move south, Tack along with five other scouts, went ahead early to bury food for the camp as they moved down. He walked farther than any of the other scouts, a total of 180 miles. Because of this, he wasn't there when the homestead was destroyed in retaliation for the Incidents. He was, however, there to save the group when they were almost killed by scavengers. In March, he joined Raven and Lena as part of the resistance in New York to observe Julian Fineman and the DFA. In reality, he and Raven were setting up Lena and Julian to be captured by scavengers as part to test her and to sway Julian in his belief of the cure. The plan went off perfectly. However, when they all escaped to the Wilds and explained this to Lena, she left their group. disgusted, and went back to New York to help Julian who was slated to be executed since he was infected with the ''deliria'' and refusing the cure. Tack and Raven followed her and helped her to safely get Julian into the Wilds. Requiem Tack stayed with the group as they headed for Camp Waterbury and helped the Camp to fight against the citizens of Waterbury when they blocked their water supply. It failed and their little group is forced to relocate back to Portland before Camp Waterbury is destroyed by regulators. At Portland, he and Raven along with other resistance leaders planned an epic battle on the city. However, as the day of the attack began and they climbed over the border, Raven was hit by a bullet and severely wounded. Tack pulled her onto his lap and began speaking to her though it was clear that she couldn't hear him. Lena lost sight of them after that and it's presumed that Raven died and Tack was devastated by the loss though not much more is known beyond this. Personality Tack is known to be very cold to those he doesn't know and has no problem showing his hate for those he dislikes. On the other hand, he is very loyal to the people he loves, especially to Raven. He is intelligent and resourceful and shown to be one of the physically stronger members of the group. He also shows a deep love for books, especially for ones forbidden by the government, and always has stacks of books with him at all times. Category:CharactersCategory:Male Characters Category:Uncured Category:Supporting Characters